Races
Dormunyr is inhabited by a multitude of intelligent beings. These beings are classified into several groups, called races, to distinguish them from one another. The term "species" is actually more accurate to describe the larger groups, but is seldom used. All of these races are identified as sentient, which means they can think intelligently. Sentience is commonly determined by a being's ability to reason, speak, and/or manipulate tools. Creatures that completely lack this ability, such as animals, are classified as non-sentient, while any creature that appears to have emerging sentience might be classified as semi-sentient. Fully sentient beings are thought to possess a soul. Deities, while not universally recognized as "alive" to begin with, are regarded as sentient beings. By themselves, however, deities and spirits do not constitute a race. Humanoid races The three most prominent races on Dormunyr, elves, dwarves, and humans, are called the humanoid races, due to their overall similar body plan. All three of these races are descended from the extinct [[Zenga|'Zenga']] race, also called the [[Zenga|'Precursors']]. The humanoid races are further divided into sub-races within each race. * [[Elf|'Elves']] ** Elves (also called the Eldar, Eldari, or Eldaril) are one of the most magically-inclined races on Dormunyr. All of the modern elven races can trace their lineage back to the ancient Urvil race, also called the Deep Elves. Fairies and pixies possess unique magical qualities stemming from their deity ancestors, and are thus further removed from the Urvil. Generally speaking, modern elves are taller and lither than humans and dwarves, lack significant facial hair, and have pointed ears. Fairies and pixies are a notable exception to this, being smaller than other races on average, much like the Urvil were. In addition to the aforementioned characteristics, the elven races (not counting orcs and goblins) possess the highest innate magical potential of any race. *** High Elves, or Arathil **** Light Elves, a type of High Elf **** Sun Elves, a type of High Elf **** Star Elves, a type of High Elf **** *** Wood Elves, or Tavil *** Dark Elves, or Elkazil **** Night Elves **** Grey Elves **** Blood Elves *** Sea Elves, or Meril *** Grey Elves, or Silvil *** Snow Elves, or Gymil *** Night Elves, also called the Lemil or Moon Elves *** Blood Elves, or Balil *** Light Elves *** Half-elves, a "race" of beings descended from both elves and humans **** Beings descended from elves and dwarves are also called half-elves, though they are less common *** [[Orc|'Orcs']] **** Overview: Orcs are the most martial elven race, as well as the strongest physically. They are commonly seen as wicked and evil beings by other races, and not entirely without good reason. The various orc cultures are all **** History: **** Appearance: Orcs are about the same height as humans, though some are smaller or larger. They typically have green skin, though shades of brown, yellow, black, grey, and red are also seen. Male orcs sometimes possess tusks or horns on their heads. *** Goblins *** [[Fairy|'Fairies']] **** Overview: The true origin of fairies, also called fey/fae or the fair folk, is shrouded in mystery. Traditionally grouped with the elven races, they possess markedly unique physical characteristics while maintaining the elves' pointed ears and magical affinity. Fairies are sometimes identified as the descendants of the Halfar and the sprites, the mystical beings which inhabit the continent of Mivian. This theory is called into question, however, when noting that evidence exists suggesting that fairies existed as far back as 22,000 years ago, before the eruption of Mount Elmon and the ensuing Great Collapse of the Urvil. Whatever the case, most fairy groups freely acknowledge their kinship with the other elven races, whatever it might be. Existing primarily as hunter-gatherers in Mivian's forests, fairy society permanently changed when humans first arrived on Mivian 3,000 years ago. A large percentage of the fairy population died out due to their lack of immunity to human-brought diseases. Those that survived this found themselves gradually forced out of their own territory, faced with the encroachment of human civilization. By the time human society was settled and established on the continent, fairies had become a reclusive, seldom-seen folk which resided in the deep woods and forests of Mivian. *** Pixies, also related to sprites *** [[Urvil|'Urvil']], or Deep Elves **** Overview: Long ago the ancient ancestors of the modern elven races possessed a vast empire which stretched across the continent of Taranoth. In modernity, this ancient race is commonly called the Urvil, which translates to "Deep Elves" in Adamar, the High Elf language. Aptly named for their preference for subterranean dwellings, the Urvil were an advanced race, both technologically and magically. Around 15,000 years ago, the Urvil society experienced a sudden and utter collapse. The eruption of Mount Elmon, the largest volcano on Dormunyr, roughly corresponds to the collapse of Urvil society. Several groups of Urvil migrated to other continents, taking advantage of the power of the Lopetor, the Suns Beneath the Earth, which were the last functioning artifacts of pre-collapse Urvil society. There were two of these migrating groups: the Halfar and the Halfil. Most of the Urvil remained on Taranoth, however, and gradually regressed into hunter-gatherer societies; whether this transition was natural or magical is not known. Later migration and climatic adaption eventually resulted in the modern sub-races of elves. **** Appearance: The Urvil were a very tall race, generally measuring 7 feet or over. They had bronze or brown skin which shone a pale hue during the day, but which glowed brightly at night under moonlight. This is a characteristic that is common in the Night Elves, but is much less pronounced or absent in most elven races.Their faces were thought to be exceedingly beautiful, and when dealing with other races, their presence was remembered as exuding a magical radiance. * Dwarves ** Gnomes * Humans ** Hobbits, descendants of humans and gnomes Non-humanoid races Also present on Dormunyr are a large number of intelligent races which are not closely related to the humanoid races. Some of these races possess a humanoid body plan, but possess other biological differences which separate them from the humanoid races. * Giants ** Half-giants * Trolls ** Half-trolls * Golems * Ents * Dragons ** Dragons are an immortal reptilian race. They have four limbs, two arms and two legs. Many dragons also possess wings, giving them a total of six limbs. All dragons have tough hides which functions as natural armor plating, as well as sharp teeth and claws. Most dragons also possess the ability to breathe fire from their mouth and nostrils. There are two varieties of dragons: ragozig dragons and lorsashi dragons. Both varieties also break down even further into various dragon sub-races. *** Ragozigs: **** Ragozig dragons are often winged and possess a compact and sturdy body. Most ragozig dragons can breathe fire. Ragozig dragons likely originated in the far north of the continent of Mivian. *** Lorsashi: **** Lorsashi dragons rarely possess wings, instead having serpentine bodies and whiskers. Some lorsashi dragons are still able to fly using magic. Lorsashi dragons originated in the far east of Mivian. * Cat-men * Lizard-men * Fish-men * Ape-men